


Frost Giant Loki (Avengers Academy)

by Annatara



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Jötunn Loki, needle-felting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annatara/pseuds/Annatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a Frost Giant.  And it's time I embraced my heritage..." - Loki (quote from Marvel Avengers Academy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost Giant Loki (Avengers Academy)

I have been doing needle-felting for a few months now. Since I liked the design of Frost Giant/Jotun Loki that I had seen in Marvel Avengers Academy, I tried my hand at creating a version of him with this technique.

[](http://imgur.com/1XqmFL7)


End file.
